


Cobb County

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bicycles, Come Swallowing, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Troy hides an erection all day at work, but when overtime is required his teammate, Mark, notices it and has been dying to experiment with another guy.





	Cobb County

Cobb County

On a cool day, Troy rode his bike to work and felt his manhood harden, but didn’t touch it at any red lights. Troy was a shy, small-framed, athletic naturist. He couldn’t ever remember riding his bike with an erection before. He thought the blood pumping would be all in his pedaling legs, but instead, his penis awkwardly rode stiff in his work khakis.

Troy sported a pitched tent as he rolled his bike through the motion detecting doors. He tried being inconspicuous, but he was well-endowed, well-known and well-loved. He was the lead projectionist at the largest movie theater downtown. He paused and said good morning to the friendly receptionist. 

“Good morning, Troy. How’s your morning?” The receptionist was a young lady Troy found attractive.

“Ah, pretty good. That’s some great camping weather out there. How’s your morning?” Troy covertly pressed his stiff timber against the receptionist’s desk. 

“It’s been good, but I’ve been waiting to see you walk past all morning.” She giggled.

Troy knew the ladies, and even some guys, loved checking out his round backside. He laughed and thought about showing her more, but didn’t want to jeopardize his modest reputation. He imagined jumping over the counter and feeding his attention-hungry cock to her nurturing mouth. He bashfully departed, “I’ll see you later, Andrea.”

She bent over the desk and gawked at Troy’s firm cheeks maneuver throughout his stride. Her fingers slinked inside her spurned vagina like an insect crawling in your ear. She watched his muscular arms flex and arm hairs shine, as he rolled his bulky bike. She pictured riding the elevator and ripping his pants off. Once the elevator shut, she sighed, imagined and opened. 

Troy knew a new IMAX film was being delivered and that he and Mark would need to stay late to splice it. He propped his bike up in the wide projection room and rubbed his busting khakis. He thought he better have a release before starting his long day. He went into the restroom and pulled out his hard cock like there was mildew only it could scrub. He thought about the receptionist and started jerking off in the silence.

Mark’s arrival interrupted Troy’s slim fantasy. Troy could hear him singing along to muffled music from headphones. He heard their bikes clash and be stilled. 

Mark was an athletic guy who kept in shape by fucking his girlfriend four times a day. He was Rastafarian and didn’t like wearing underwear or deodorant. He looked around the jammed room for Troy, “Where you at buddy?” Mark’s six-foot-one frame surveyed the entire room for him.

Erected, Troy came from the bathroom and swiftly slipped into his desk chair. “What’s up man?” Troy moved his erection to the left.

“Not a whole lot.” Mark attentively sat beside Troy’s desk.

The movies started playing and the day flew by. Troy didn’t have a prudent opportunity to put his cock to rest. An erection popped up throughout his day regardless of the situation, but he soon decided to ignore it until he got home. 

The new IMAX movie arrived later than expected, but they quickly got to work on it. As usual, Mark did most of the work. From his desk, Troy saw Mark bending over in the floor reaching for a plug in the wall. Mark’s jeans were barely covering his ivory butt. Troy’s eyes stared a moment as his cock became intolerable. Troy yelled at Mark, “Dude, pull your pants up! I don’t want to see your pale ass.”

“What?” Mark pulled his luring ass completely out and said, “Just so you can see some dick, Troy.” His big-headed soft cock and balls fell below his pristine butthole, like an emergency oxygen mask. His crack, hole, and taint were hairy, but his sack looked smooth, under a gaping rosebud. Then he stood and pulled his jeans up. Mark chuckled and walked over to Troy, “Dude, is that a boner?” Mark quickly reached and felt Troy’s stiff erection. “Dude, I gave you an erection!” Mark swooped in, grabbed Troy’s bushy face, and laid a sloppy kiss on his lips. Mark’s firm hands held his face in place. Troy could smell Mark’s clean aroma. He tasted his wet lips. He was shocked as Mark released. Mark saw Troy suspend and began unfastening his khakis.

“Stop! Wait! Stop!” Troy kicked and rolled his chair away. He wiped his mouth off, because he felt the sizzle. “What are you doing? I’ve had this erection all day. You didn’t give it to me.”

“No, man, it’s cool. I just want to test something.” In disbelief, Mark pulled Troy out of the chair. 

Troy moved with him. “Don’t kiss me again.” His manly erection bulged from his fitting khakis. 

“Let’s get naked. I want to see if I’m gay or not.” Mark suggested.

“You have to see? Dude, you’re not gay.” Troy held his khakis up as his cock pressed outward. 

“I’m not sure, man. I’ve never done anything with a guy.” Mark pressed.

“Man, you’re whack. I’m keeping my clothes on.” Troy insisted.

Like an actor’s instant costume change offstage, Mark was naked before Troy could protest. Mark’s hairless cock and balls fell softly atop his muscular thighs. Mark walked over and pulled Troy’s shirt off. He didn’t struggle. Mark pulled Troy’s eager cock out and jerked it a second, while Troy kicked his shoes off. Mark dropped his sagging ball sack and pulled his khakis off. His erection leaned out like someone pulled down a long, round lever to a slot machine. Troy voluntarily stepped out of his pants. His erection jiggled, as Mark edged over to handle it. 

“We still have work to do. I got to get home before my parents lock the doors.” Troy tried reasoning with Mark to dissuade him. His long cock filled Mark’s hands. His rabid erection dripped pre-cum down its stocky base. “I can’t believe you’re playing with my dick.” 

“You have a pretty dick. Wait just a second. See, mine isn’t getting hard.” Mark stroked Troy’s erection. He cleansed Troy’s head of rich lubricant with his finger. Troy’s circumcised cock was six inches long with a large, tanned head. Mark could feel Troy pulsate in his hand. Mark’s elbow vigorously jerked.

“Dude, you’re gay. You’re jacking me off.” Troy joked and scratched his plump bottom. His bare toes fought to keep his nude frame from toppling over to Mark’s forceful, steady strokes.

“Yeah, but look at my dick.” Mark bent back and exposed his flaccid wiener. Mark shook it around like a propeller. “I guess holding an erection doesn’t get me hard.”

“You’re not hard?” Troy looked at Mark’s eyes, then Mark looked at Troy’s furious flagpole.

“I’m going to suck your dick, dude.” Mark pulled himself forward. “We’ll see if I like sucking dick.” His thumb collected a dab of pre-cum peeking from Troy’s cockhead. He sucked his thumb clean. The sweet taste invigorated Mark’s curiosity.

“No way, man. I’ll let you jerk it since I’ve been horny all day, but no dude sucking.” Troy placed a hand to Mark’s naked shoulder to hold him put.

“Dude, I want to suck your cock. How can a single guy deny a blowjob?” Mark’s right hand jerked Troy’s cob, as his left hand cupped a butt cheek and a spying finger inched toward Troy’s tucked-in, tender ass lips. Mark’s eager finger entered Shangri-La. 

“Whoa!” Troy pushed Mark and his big hands away. “I’m not your guinea pig, man.” His ass seemed to like the intrusion, but his mind didn’t.

Mark sat naked in the floor. His legs parted and he laid exposed. He scratched his birthmark on his inner left thigh. “I’m sorry. A butthole is tight as hell. Maybe it’s even tighter than pussy. I thought if I stuck a finger in it, it may do something for me. When I stick my fingers in Jenny’s pussy my dick gets rock hard.” 

Troy became irritated. “Mark, I just want to get off. I’ll go in the bathroom and do fine by myself.” Troy turned and started walking towards the bathroom. His renowned ass engaged Mark, whose girlfriend refused anal sex. 

“No, wait. Come here.” Mark asked. 

“Dude,” Troy turned around and his cock stood firm, “I’m not cool with this. I’m putting my clothes back on.” 

“And put away that wonderful ass everyone loves?” Mark gazed starry-eyed.

Troy resigned for a moment, “Yeah, tell me what you think. Is it worth all the hype?” He approached Mark and chuckled. He didn’t think standing nude in front of Mark was a big deal.

“It looks good.” Mark’s hands ventured. Troy came closer and curved his ass to Mark. Mark’s giant hands held Troy’s famous cheeks. He gently massaged Troy’s butt like a devoted sculptor. Troy felt a tingle of exhibitionism surge through him.

“I like my ass being played with.” He divulged. “I’m going to beat off now, if you don’t mind.” Troy began rolling his fingers down his cock as if he were taking the last of the toothpaste. He wanted this to end quickly. Mark continued kneading Troy’s bubbly bottom and thought about shoving his cock up it. 

Troy moved against the desk. The incredible treatment on his hypersensitive ass was disembodying. He felt like he was hang gliding. Troy held himself up with his hands on his desk. Mark squeezed and spread his luscious buttocks. Mark widened his cheeks and saw Troy’s isolated tight butthole. Mark thought it looked clean enough and dove his face into it.

“Oh shit.” Troy’s knees quivered. He felt Mark’s tongue work inside him like a leech he placed. He fought the urge to push Mark’s head in further. His eyes saw the clock and quickly discarded all thought.

Mark followed his instincts and didn’t taste anything unclean. His tongue circled and dug into Troy’s pliable ass lips like the last vulture to the carcass. He licked down his crack. He randomly bit one cheek and Troy grunted. He licked his hairy taint, the bottom beneath his balls. Mark reached around and felt that Troy’s cock was harder than before. He felt good pleasing Troy, but still wasn’t hard. Mark kept rimming and jerking Troy, until his neck hurt.

“Give it to me.” Mark explored.

“Dude, I’ve never been rimmed before.” Troy composed himself with a deep gulp of air. “I feel like Gumby.”

Mark turned over and spread his round butt cheeks. Troy’s cock admired what it saw. Mark licked two long fingers and proceeded to finger himself. “It doesn’t really hurt. This is where the spot is for guys, right?” Mark plunged his fingers inside of him. He rooted them into him. His face crinkled. He could feel something receptive inside.

“Man, that’s weird. I will, though, ‘cause the quicker we’re done the quicker we can get back to work on splicing that film.” Troy liked anal sex and thought a dude’s ass wouldn’t differ.

“First, you’ll have to wet it.” Mark expectantly looked over his freckled shoulder at Troy.

Troy’s bare feet stepped closer to Mark and he relaxed, “Alright, you can suck it for a minute.”

Mark bent up, took his tongue out, and licked up both sides with the fullness of his tongue. His strict licks began at the base and rose up Troy’s firm erection and twirled on his overjoyed head. “There.” A sublime taste lingered in Mark’s adventurous mouth.

“I thought you were going to suck it?” Troy appeared displeased.

“You want me to suck it?” Mark craved.

“Well, go ahead. This is never happening again.” Troy took his nimble thumb and pressed his erection to Mark’s mouth. Mark jokingly turned his head in disgust. “Mark, please, suck my cock.”

Mark wanted to hear those words. He took Troy’s cock and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Mark’s lips ringed around the base of his cock. Troy’s cock wiggled inside his mouth. Troy’s eyes closed with elation. Mark took a moment and sucked on Troy’s cockhead. Mark’s lips pressed firmly against Troy’s thickened shaft. Mark’s gentle eyes watched Troy’s appetizing ball sack fly as his mouth pumped. 

“Mark, are you hard yet?” Troy pictured Mark erected.

“Nope.” He continued sucking on Troy’s slobbery cock. Mark was like a frog in a pot of water about to boil. Mark felt the air around him change like he was already hooked.

“I feel like I should do something about it, but man, you’re on your own.” Troy baulked. 

“Alright, sit down. We’ll see if this works.” Mark pushed Troy into the desk chair. Troy’s erection towered above his drooped balls like a soaring eagle watching its eggs. Mark came around and began to sit on Troy’s cock. “I’ll do it this way so we don’t have to look at each other. Can’t believe I’m getting fucked by my boss.” Mark sat. Troy’s cockhead penetrated Mark’s pinched anus. Troy felt the warming breach. It went completely in. Troy’s hands held Mark’s sides. Mark quaked, “Oh my fucking god.”

“Are you hard?” Troy reached his hand around and grabbed hold of Mark’s beautiful magnitude.

“Goddamnit. It feels fucking amazing!” Mark rode up and down on Troy’s pole like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson in the live action Batman television show from the 60’s, transformed and ready for interjections. Pow! Bam! Zonk! Troy played with Mark’s full erection with his hands. He smacked it around. It slapped against Mark’s stomach. Mark sniveled as he thrust against Troy’s hairy biker thighs.

“Mark, your dick feels huge.” Troy felt Mark’s juiced up vein and comparably ecstatic head. “It’s not my small hands, is it?”

“Now, who’s gay?” Mark winced, bit his bottom lip, and smiled atop Troy’s proud cock. “I think it’s eight inches or something.” Mark was enjoying the ride. He could feel Troy puncture and pleasure an unexplored region.

“I’m about to come.” Troy never thought fucking Mark in the booth would be the, “Fucking shit!”

“Do it,” Mark continued thrusting, “it feels fucking great.” Mark closed his eyes, tilted his head, and flopped like a lifeless doll. Troy bent up, Mark moved forward, and the flimsy chair fell out from underneath. Mark fell onto his knees and Troy’s energetic genitalia never missed a beat. 

Mark’s positioned bottom rocked side to side and in and out. Troy could feel the sensations build and erupt. Troy took Mark’s sides again. His forceful cum rocketed inside Mark like a firework factory in flames. “Fuck!” Troy’s cum sloshed inside Mark. Troy felt streams come through him. Mark could feel the warmth. Troy hunched over Mark and slowly pumped his cock dry. 

Troy pulled his firm cock out as Mark fell onto his back breathless. Mark sprawled out naked on the floor. His large erection begged Troy to come forward. As Mark breathed heavy, Troy picked up Mark’s tree trunk. Mark opened his eyes and looked surprised at Troy. Troy stroked it and looked at him. 

“Dude, that felt amazing.” Mark could barely speak. It was as if he knew Troy could be recruited as well.

“Yeah, you said it did.” Troy watched Mark’s white cock skin roll up and down the rock-hard vein.

“You…” Mark groaned as Troy’s delicate fingers run along his staff.

“Yeah, I’m just getting up the nerve to suck yours.” Troy smiled at Mark.

“Troy, fyi, one more stroke and I’m gonna burst.” Mark perspired.

Troy took as much of Mark’s cock into his mouth as he could. His small lips opened wide. Troy sucked on his cock as hard as he could, as Mark’s cum shot into Troy’s mouth like a gangster’s revenge. Troy felt the thick warm splash and tasted a refreshing saltiness. Troy popped up as Mark shot cum everywhere. He sat on Mark’s squirting geyser, as cum splashed against his supple butthole. Shockingly, Troy slid down Mark’s massive rod, because the rimjob and hot cum had lubed its way. Troy’s legs fell out from beneath him. He jerked and flinched. He could feel Mark’s explosion continue inside him like a whole marching band performing in a cramped breakfast nook.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Mark’s large hands held tightly to Troy’s bubble butt. Troy’s tightness wrapped around Mark’s cock like a tight rubber band about to snap. “Troy, your ass, your ass is mind-blowing. Good God!”

Troy couldn’t hear Mark over the jarring mixture of pain and pleasure, “I hope you like it.” He could feel Mark’s unyielding erection wreaking havoc inside. The cum had stopped, but the virginal anal sex had not.

“God, Troy, your ass is the fucking shit!”

“Thanks.” Troy’s head hung low. “You’re dick is killing me.” He second guessed his actions, but noticed his cock was raging hard again.

“I’ll go slower.” Mark eased up.

Troy could feel a noticeable change. The pain was not as bad. He could feel the fiery milkshake cremating inside. He could feel Mark’s big cock slowly drive deeper and deeper. He felt it poke an area that made him want to blackout. He went into a paralyzing passion coma. His hands held him over Mark’s unearthly erection. “I think I’m done, man.” Troy was finally ready to tap out.

“Fuck, fuck…” Mark’s charged cock blasted again. 

“Oh yeah.” Troy uncontrollably let out a submissive moan. He felt embarrassed sounding like an orgasmic female. He felt Mark’s trimmed fingers pleasingly grapple his back. Then Mark reached and felt Troy’s bouncing erection. Instinctually, Mark sat up in the floor, hugged Troy around the waist, kissed his back, and rammed his cock dangerously.

Troy felt Mark’s passionate kisses on his back. He longingly turned his head and sized up Mark’s sweet lips. Their eyes collided and their lips met. Troy had not expected his tongue to move so casually. Mark’s mouth opened and welcomed it. Troy spun around on Mark’s tempest. Mark lassoed his arms around Troy. Troy embraced Mark and they shared an alien affection. They had become whims to carnality. 

When Mark’s cock sapped, he pulled Troy up off him. Troy fell over into the bare floor beside Mark. Then, Mark moved over to make sure he was fine, “Troy, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Troy turned his face toward Mark, “I want to say don’t ever do that again.” 

“But you can’t, can you?” Mark questioned.

“I can’t and you can’t.” Troy and Mark shared a laugh. 

“Now, let’s see if we can put this bad boy to rest.” Mark took Troy’s erect penis into his mouth again. This time, Mark moved smoother and with more care. Mark’s eyes loomed into Troy’s eyes. Troy couldn’t speak. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. He put his hands on his chest and rubbed down to control Mark’s skull.

Mark’s head sat between Troy’s legs, as his hands played with Troy’s hairy nipples. He moved on and pushed two long fingers into Troy’s sensitive hole. Troy moaned and held Mark in approval. His fingers felt Troy readying to ejaculate while deep inside. Mark dutifully swallowed Troy’s epic second jet of cum. Mark thought about the next time. He loved the chance opportunity to taste someone else’s syrupy cum. The swirling cum rode down Mark’s throat like nectar from a distant godly realm.

Once Troy was depleted and digested, they leisurely stood and dressed. “Mark, you know, maybe a guy can give better head than a girl.”

“Maybe so. You weren’t so bad yourself.” 

Mark went back to pulling the plug out of the wall, as Troy went back to his desk. They didn’t speak of anything that had transpired, even though, the scene continually replayed in their minds. They spliced the movie, got their bikes, rode the elevator, and stood under the dimmed marquee.

“See you later, Mark.” Troy parted and wondered how differently his bike seat would feel.

“See you, man.” Mark smacked Troy on the bottom and hopped on his bike. They rode off in opposite directions. Troy’s cock rode flaccid in his khakis, but Mark’s cock rode home hard.


End file.
